A strange Turn of Events
by pinkittwice54
Summary: One night when 2 girls were walking home, Allison uncovers a secret that wasn't really a secret. Everything seems normal but in reality it isn't, in a strange turn of events everything seems to go down hill, but does it? one-shot


** Hey guys! Pinky here! My friend and i were texting each other one night and we came up with this on the spot and i decided to type it. It was really late at night and we were both tired and this was the end result.**

**ENJOY!**

I walked down the street next to my friend Allison. We were talking about anything that came to our minds when I randomly blurted out. "Remember when we had to write those letters in Language Arts?"

"Yeah, what about them?" Allison ran a hand through her hair.

"Well I got your and I realized how many typo's there were."

"And?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a typo addiction because I'm not afraid to call my stranged addiction and have them put you on their show."

"TYPO'S FOR THE WIN!' Allison yelled but then she dropped her voice to a whisper. "not really."

I mimicked the action and said. "Why are we whispering?"

Allison looked around the area before answering. "Because Toby went crazy and he's trying to kill me.":

I scoffed. "I don't believe you. I love Toby." Remember we're only whispering at this point of the conversation.

Allison shook her head violently. "Trust me, his 'scary voice' would make you shit your pants."

I put a hand over my heart. "But I love Toby."

"But his scary voice makes me want to cry." Allison took in a deep breath.

I ran a hand through my hair. "What did you do to make him want to kill you?"

Allison looked very embarrassed. "I-I may or may not have eaten Toby's nuggets and biscuits."

I whisper yelled at her. "ALLISON! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"

"But they're so good…I couldn't help it, ok?"

I shushed her and said. "Do you hear that?"

She whimpered and pulled me by my wrist behind a dumpster in an ally. I managed to pry her hand off of me as I prepared the speech of a life time. "Allison! If anything, why don't you-"

Allison put a hand over my mouth to shut me up as she shook her head violently.

Suddenly we heard a strangely familiar voice. "Hehehe…I know you're hiding."

I could hear my heart beat earn the first place award as my eyes widened, I could only guess if Allison did a similar action. We both saw a huge knife that could have been easily mistaken for a sword, being illuminated by the moon light. I turned to Allison as I whispered as silently as I could. "what are going to do?"

Allison put finger to her lips and pointed upwards. When I looked in the direction she was pointing in, I saw a figure with glasses and around the chest area, I saw the faint glow of something purple. When I got the gist of who I was looking at, I turned back to Allison. Guess what….she was smirking.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

With a smug look, Allison replied with. "I always have a body guard when I need him most."

I smirked as well and pointed to the sky. A figure seemed to have fell out of the sky like a falling star. "As do i."

Allison whispered and smiled. "And someone to act as an distraction."

AS if all of this planned, we heard another familiar voice in the distance. "Hey Toby, what's up man?"

Even from behind the dumpster I could see Toby hide the knife and forcefully pushed the crazy out of his eyes. "Just having a late night walk, it's beautiful out."

At this point I had enough and I jumped from our hiding spot. "LIAR!"

"Why is he lying?" Felix asked me.

Allison sighed and got up as well. "He's trying to murder me for eating his nuggets and biscuits."

Just then Adam jumped down from where he was as if he was Batman. "And here's the backup nuggets and biscuits." He chuckled and continued talking. "You're lucky I was next to KFC when you called." Adam handed the KFC bag to Allison. "Now go talk to death before he gets impatient."

I rolled my eyes and called out. "You had to have your boyfriend save you. Nooooo…you couldn't buy what you owed Toby when you had the chance."

By this time Jason had flown in front of me for my protection in case Toby decided to attack me while my guard was down.

"What was that?" Toby asked no one in particular, in which Felix replied to him because no one else would. "I have no idea."

Allison turned to me, glared, and whispered yelled. "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?!" She composed herself quickly and turned to Toby. "Hey Toby, sorry about the late IOU but here's the 24 nugget and biscuits."

Without any hesitation, Toby took the bag out of Allison's hand and walked away with Felix.

"Was that so hard? You know, if you didn't eat his nuggets and biscuits this whole thing could have been avoided." I crossed my arms and leaned my head against Jason's shoulder who for reason was quiet this entire time.

Allison walked back to our small group and pushed me. "Shut your face. I was hungryand …yeah I ate 24 nuggets and biscuits."

I laughed while Jason helped me off of ground. Adam sneakily made his way behind Allison and picked her up bridal style. "Hey baby."

At this point Allison had practically passed out in Adam's arms with a slight blush on her face.

I 'awed' mentally. "You really love her."

Adam smirked and kissed Allison on her forehead. "Yeah pretty much."

I didn't even notice it but Jason had taken off his helmet and caught me in a dip. Without faces so close together he finally took that moment to speak. "Not as much as I love you."

With that Jason crashed his lips against mine and returned me to my upright position. When the kiss was done, I was spun around so I back was against Jason's chest. I raised an eyebrow at what Adam was wearing. "Were you wearing your 3-D maneuver gear this entire time?"

Adam's smirk returned as he nodded. "Welp, I'm going to go put this angel to bed."

With that Jason and I were left in the ally alone as Adam 3-D maneuvered away back to his house while Allison was still asleep in his arms. I smiled and looked at Jason from over my shoulder. "thank for coming on such short notice."

Jason smiled and hugged me closer. "I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you." He kissed my cheek and spun me around so that this time I was facing him. "Now how about we get you home where it's safe and sound? We can make popcorn and watch a movie, what do you think?"

I blushed. "I think that, that would be a wonderful way to end this day after the event that just happened."

"Ok then, let's go." Jason was about to turn on his jetpack but I grabbed his wrist.

"If it's all the same to you, I would much rather like to take the long way home."

Jason smiled and intertwined his hand with mine. "And so it shall be."

Jason and I walked back to my place and discussed what movie choices I had that we could watch together. Despite all the criticism we gave over half of my movies and later laughing about it, I say that the say ended quite normally after that strange turn of events.


End file.
